Against Your Window
by Twiddler83
Summary: What once was used for seeing stars, becomes the main object of ones obsession. Distance makes the heart fonder ... Or so they say. ExB - rated MA
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... So yes I'm reposting. After it got pulled for lies ... I've decided to push it through again. To those who thought I stole it *smh*. To those of you whom have already read this knows ... I didn't steal anything. **

**SM owns twilight - I just decided to make them dirty. Thanks to Joey for prereading!**

* * *

I've watched you.

For three long months I've sat in this chair almost every night.

Watching you.

I remember the day you moved into that condo.

I followed your movements through every window.

Showing the moving men in your place where to place your things.

Bare feet padding across the hardwood floors.

A sweatshirt that hung off one of your shoulders.

Your collarbone was begging to be nibbled on.

The messy bun that sat on top of your head giving you a freshly fucked look.

I remember how you looked when you were pressed up against your window.

Want.

Loneliness.

Need.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Missy and Joey for prereading and also to Missy for meh banner! Mad love!

This is not Beta'd- written on a whim! So please go easy on me! This is also my first dirty wordy thing! *hides*

Chaps will be posted continuously. SM owns twilight!

* * *

The things you do to me ... you have no idea.

I reach down and palm my cock, pulling it, adjusting it as I watch you move through your condo.

Short shorts showing off legs that I want wrapped around my head while I suck on your pussy.

Imagining how wet you are as I watch you pull your cookies out of the oven.

You stand, one leg tucked against the other at your knee as you place them on the cooling rack.

You turn around and grab a warm cookie taking a bite of it.

Walking to your window to peer out to the street below.

You take another bite. Chocolate dripping down your chin. Your fingers move up to catch it and you place it in your mouth.

Sucking.

Licking your finger.

Sends me into overdrive making me wish it was my cock that you're licking and sucking.

_Fuck_.


	3. Chapter 3

I find you.

One floor down.

One window over.

It's another Friday night.

I figured you would be out with your friends like you have done the past few weeks.

Yes, that much I _do_ know of you.

Beside everything else you've unknowingly let me witness.

But tonight.

Something is different.

You're walking around with authority.

Pacing back and forth while your phone is stuck to your ear.

Your pissed off face does things to me.

I pull back from my telescope and peer at your window.

I take a drink of my beer.

On the outside everything looks normal.

But when I place my eye back to the scope, you're slamming things around and you throw your phone.

That's when I see every emotion playing out on your features as you lean up against your window.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight you're crying, eating what looks to be a tub of Neapolitan ice cream.

Watching you lick the spoon sends my body into overdrive.

I snort when I turn my scope to the television and I see you're watching _The Notebook_.

Zooming back to you, you've placed your head on the back of your couch.

My cock get hard as I imagine you in the same position while I devour your pussy.

Licking you like you did that spoon only minutes before.

My hand reaches down and grabs the head of my dick.

Applying pressure.

Wanting it to be your mouth; cold from the frozen ice cream.

Sucking hard.

Taking my cock deep in your mouth.

Sliding down your throat.

Licking your lips to taste me when I cum in your mouth.

I stroke myself a few more times.

The visual plays inside my head.

Your heat engulfing me.

And then I stop.


	5. Chapter 5

I had to work late tonight.

It happens at least twice a month.

I walk over, loosening my tie as I take a seat.

My normal spot for the evening.

Your place is dark.

There's is no movement.

Your sheer curtains are closed.

_That's unusual._

That's until I see your silhouette.

In your bedroom window.

A light is shining behind you.

Giving me a shadowed vision of you.

Moving around your room.

The place you're supposed to feel safe.

But you're not.

Not from me and my infatuation.

That's until I see a figure come stand behind you.

Arms wrapping around you from behind.

You slowly lean into it.

Swaying back and forth.

His hands slide down to your sexy hips.

Your hair fans as this figure spins you around.

My cock grows harder the longer I watch you.

Unzipping my pants, I pull out my cock and wrap my fingers around it.

I breathe in and out with every stroke I make on my dick.

Twitching.

Growing harder.

Swelling.

My head thrown back against the chair.

Eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Wanting to see the reality and not the fantasy, I sat up.

Peering through the sight again, I watch you.

_Jesus Christ!_

He has you pressed up against the window.

Naked.

Legs spread.

Hands above your head.

Fucking you.

While you look right at my window.


	6. Chapter 6

I met you today, but you didn't know I already knew you.

It was at the coffee shop across the busy street.

I didn't have the balls to go introduce myself, so I simply smiled at you when you caught me staring.

My mind busy imagining your naked body that I've seen numerous times when you traipsed through your house.

Or how I noticed you bite your lip when you can't decide what to make for dinner.

Instead, I watch as you pucker your lips to blow on your morning coffee right in front of me.

I want those lips.

On me.

All over me.

I dream about having your pussy all over my face.

I want to tell you, but I don't.

I nod at you and you smile.

I leave.

Making my escape before I do something wrong.

* * *

_**ty for the mad love and support! Love you all ... The readers before the witch hunt god to the new ones! Thank you! Your reviews are fantastic! **_


	7. Chapter 7

This girls voice is all wrong.

I have her bent over the back of my love seat.

She begs for it harder.

I squeeze my eyes closed, imagining that its you.

Your brown hair that's thrown over to one side.

The ass I'm grabbing is replaced with the image of yours.

My name falling between this girls lips is replaced with the sound of your voice.

I fuck her harder at the thought of you screaming my name.

It's your pussy that's being assaulted by my cock.

Your cunt swallowing me whole as I thrust into you hard.

Taking fucking all of me.

Becoming wetter.

Tighter.

It's your pussy squeezing me as you cum.

I look towards the window, wondering what you're doing.

How your night went.

Tonight I missed watching you until you retire to your room.

I let out a muttered curse.

You now consume my sex life.

I can't cum.

I pretend; grunting and cursing.

It's you I want to cum with.

Not her.

I should win an Oscar.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days have passed.

And I've dealt with several cases of blue balls.

_Mother fucking hell!_

You make risky business look like child's play.

You have a button up shirt on.

Only two of those buttons are in use.

There's a sheer pair of panties underneath.

Nothing covering your breasts.

Your hips are moving to whatever song you're listening to.

Back and forth.

You drop down low, your ass bouncing like a professional dancer that has been trained for years.

You could have been.

I'd probably never know.

My dick stands at attention.

Imagining your cunt sliding over my cock in rapid movements.

I stand and grab the lotion from the end table.

Walking back over, I sit down and squirt the liquid on my hand; warming it up and lubing up my aching dick with it.

Squeezing and pumping.

Leaning forward I watch you spin and twirl.

Sliding down to the floor to crawl across it.

Like a snake looking for its prey.

I want you to bite me.

Infect me.

It makes me wanna give in.

When I notice you crawl up.

Against your window.

Looking at my window.

But again, I stop before I cum.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm a thirty-two year old man.

Obsessed with the no-name creature across the street.

I should be working.

Going over the notes for tomorrow's trial.

But I can't.

Because of _you._

I peer against the telescope and I see you.

Your skin glistening with water drops.

Not being fully dried off from your shower.

I zoom in.

Noticing the one sliding from your face.

Down over your jaw.

Slowly easing its way down your neck.

Leaving a trail in it wake.

Wishing it was my tongue.

Even my lips.

Making that same path down your skin.

It makes my cock ache.

The towel you have wrapped around you drops to the floor.

I zoom out.

You're naked, again.

I want to take your breasts in my hands and squeeze them.

Taste them with my tongue as it swirls around your nipple.

Making them wet and hard.

Blowing cool air over them to watch them rise to the occasion.

For me.

Nibbling on them.

Sucking them; flicking them.

You pulling me by my hair.

Right where you want me.

My imagination soars.

You cover them up with a lacy black bra.

I see a smirk on your beautiful face.

I think you know I watch you.

But then, I'm not really sure.

So, I keep watching.


	10. Chapter 10

Today was the longest day, ever.

I trudge through the door of my apartment.

Throwing shit down.

I start stripping on my way to my bedroom.

Shoes go flying.

Unbuttoning my shirt.

I look over at the scope.

I'm too drained to watch.

It's hard to look at you day after day, something that I may never have.

I walk into my room.

Falling down on my bed.

I stare up at the ceiling.

Like always, I can't help that my thoughts are of you.

Imagining you that's unzipping my pants.

I scoot further up on the bed; resting my head against the pillows.

I turn my head to look in your direction, but I know I can't see you.

I think of you crawling over me.

Licking from my belly button up to my chest.

Spitting on my finger, I rub it across my nipple.

Imagining that its your tongue.

Your mouth making them hard.

Your hands that are leaving heated trails in their wake when they move down me.

Your fingers that are pulling my cock free.

It's your tongue that is making the head of my dick wet.

Sensitive.

Yearning.

Thrusting up into my hand, it's your mouth I'm fucking.

My eyes squeezed shut.

_Your mouth is so fucking sexy, baby._

I have to give in this time.

Even though I don't want to.

I really don't want to.

My eyes fly open and I swear it's as if I can feel you your hand wrapped around me.

Pumping and stroking.

Your wrist rolling making your hand swivel over the head of my cock.

I feel it pulse.

_Fucking cum, baby!_

And I do.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been two weeks since I came.

Two weeks.

And now ... _Christ!_

I don't know what your plan is.

But you're killing me.

Your head is thrown back.

The hair that I would love to run my fingers through is laying over your pillows.

Your body is heaving.

Pussy is on display for me.

One hand is holding you open.

While the other one is circling your pretty little clit.

I zoom in.

Closer.

And closer.

You're fucking so wet.

I see your wet cunt glistening wishing my mouth was on you right now.

Sucking on you.

My tongue plunging in that wet hole; deep.

Eating you from the inside.

I zoom back out to see you; all of you.

That's when I see your pretty little fingers dive into that pretty little hole.

_Mother of God!_

Your back arches.

Skin flushing with a pink tint.

Fingers pulling and pushing back in.

Your head is moving rapidly back and forth.

I see your lips moving but I can't hear what you're saying.

I imagine.

Begging me to finger fuck your pussy hard.

And I give it to you.

_Fuck that pussy, baby._

Your hand stops.

I know you've found that spot inside you.

The one that I want to know.

Your legs fall open.

Your body twitches.

Mouth wide open.

Body going rigid.

I get the whole picture.

Of when your body gives in and let's you have what you wanted.

I slump back in the chair.

About to stand and take go take a shower.

When I see you stand and walk over to the corner of your room.

You were recording yourself.

_Damn! You're a sexy little minx. _


	12. Chapter 12

I stay away from the window tonight.

Actually, I'm not even there.

I'm at the coffee shop.

Laptop open.

Working furiously.

Researching.

Trying to get caught up.

Certain words are capturing my attention.

Bringing my thoughts back to you.

Spread.

Digging.

Nail marks.

Bites.

I shut my laptop.

My breaths are a little unsteady.

My head goes to my hands.

Trying to control my need.

My want.

For you.

Only you.

The barista asks me if I want more coffee.

She smiles at me.

I shake my head.

She's pretty.

Blonde hair.

Blue eyes.

Usually what I go for.

Not lately.

She's not beautiful.

Like you are.

She tells me that I've been here for over three hours.

I laugh.

Explaining to her my work is demanding.

I rub my hands down my thighs.

She notices and smirks.

Eyes following the movements.

I raise an eyebrow in question.

She takes the bait; telling me that she gets off in thirty.

I nod and she leaves.

Thirty minutes.

If I can't have you.

I can pretend.

* * *

**still with me? *squeezes face together***


	13. Chapter 13

Distance makes the heart grow fonder.

Or so they say.

I've put it between us.

Not that you would even know it.

I haven't touched my telescope in three weeks.

It's a record.

It's not because I wanted skip my nightly obsession.

I had to.

The trial finally ended.

Our client won.

He's a free man.

Unlike me, trapped in my desire.

So tonight I'm gonna to reward myself.

With you.

I change into something comfortable.

I turn off the lights.

Walking across the floor; finding my spot.

I remove the cap to the lens.

I take a deep breath.

I move closer, peering in.

What I see about knocks me off my lounger.

You.

On the island.

Legs spread wide.

I pull back and exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Leaning forward.

My hand on my cock.

Ready to make him feel good.

Your eyes are are closed.

Your hand working that pussy over.

Fingers glistening as they pull out of your wetness.

Sliding up to circle your clit.

I zoom in and get a front row seat.

My dick aching.

My hand is in my pants, stroking quickly.

Your fingers dip back in.

Pumping yourself a few more times.

That hand disappears.

Zooming out.

Your eyes are open.

Looking at me.

But your eyes shift to the corner.

Your fingers trace your lips.

Coating them.

You smile and you put them between your lips.

Sucking them clean.

Your cheeks hollow.

Pulling them out, your tongue running in between the two fingers that were deep in you.

My cock throbs for wanting you.

The need.

The desire.

To be balls deep inside that pussy.

I lean back and pump my cock harder; squeezing.

Imagining how tight your cunt is.

Sitting back up I look.

And there you are.

Smirking and biting your lip.

A person comes to stand behind you.

A man.

He doesn't look at me.

Never acknowledging.

While he kisses your neck.

His fingers deep in your hair.

Biting your jaw.

Hands moving around your half naked body.

Enjoying his touch.

Against your window.


	14. Chapter 14

I wait until I can cross the street.

When the countdown begins; I jog.

I need a dose of caffeine to even begin this day.

After your little show a few days ago, I've been sleeping like shit.

You're plaguing my every dream.

There is a constant replay of that night in my head.

I need to stop.

Maybe I just need to get off.

But I promised myself the next time it would be with you.

Only you.

I never fucked the barista.

She didn't hold the appeal.

Not like you.

I hear the tell-tale ding of the coffee shop door.

I look up.

You're walking towards me.

My air ceases to escape my lungs.

I can't look away, because your eyes are pulling me in.

You smile.

Eyebrow raising.

I've stopped walking.

When you're right by me, you wink.

I'm stunned.

You can't know right?

But then I think of the nights where you look right at me.

_Shit!_

My feet start moving my body again and I'm pushing open the door.

The coffee aroma hits me, but all I smell is you.

From when you passed by me.

My cock stirs and I groan.

Walking up to the counter, I order the usual.

She doesn't give me the total.

Tells me it's already been paid for.

I look around the shop, then back to her.

I raise an eyebrow when I ask her by who.

She describes you when she hands me my coffee.

I smile and thank her.

She smirks back.

I reach down to pick up my briefcase.

That's when I see the writing on the sleeve.

Black marker.

Two words that make my heart beat faster.

_I know._

* * *

**_eeep! Lemme know what u think! Im getting questioned if they are going to meet? I will give you what you always hated as a child ... Maybe. Just ..Z have patience! I promise that you will see. We are at the top! Now its time to enjoy that feeling when you start going down! _**


	15. Chapter 15

For weeks, you've left little messages.

Little hints.

Here and there.

On the sleeves.

Never your name.

Not even a clue.

It's like a scavenger hunt, but without the searching.

Because I know where to find you.

Almost every night.

Just like right now.

Now that I know you know I watch.

It makes things different.

It's as if you've come to expect it.

And I've learned to love it.

That you want me there.

Watching.

Those things you do.

You do them for me.

You're a naughty little thing.

Exhibitionist, maybe?

I know that's what you are.

You enjoy this too much.

Your own little brand of foreplay.

Just like right now.

You're on your couch.

In nothing but a robe.

Watching porn on your television.

I snicker.

But it's not girl on guy.

Not girl on girl.

It's you.

Watching yourself get fucked by someone.

I wish it was me.

I look back to you.

You're working your cunt with a vibrator.

Rubbing furiously on your clit.

Dipping it in your hole and back out.

Gathering your wetness.

I'm gripping the sides of my chair.

You're eyes closed.

My abs are flexing.

Hips moving in rhythm with yours.

Feeling the friction from my pants.

I can only imagine the sounds that you're making.

Are they matching mine, baby?

The grunts and moans that are filtering through the open space.

Your eyes open and you look towards the screen.

Watching for a minute.

The hand holding the vibrator slides down.

You slam it into you.

Hard.

Thrusting it in and out of you.

Roughly.

How I wish that toy was replaced with my cock.

I watch you cum.

From what I can tell, you scream.

You stiffen.

My dick hardens.

Body jerking.

My cock twitches in four steady movements.

Riding the toy as you come down from it.

And as always, you turn and wink.

Smiling as you've accomplished your task for the evening.

I've accomplished mine.

Today's message to me was,_ No touch._

So, I don't.

Even though you wouldn't know if I had.

I still cum.

Hard.

I followed your rule.

I'm one step closer to having what I want.

_You_.

I replace the cap and stand.

I walk up to my own window, peering across the street.

With naked eyes this time.

Knowing.

Wanting.

Soon.


	16. Chapter 16

_**So, I hope you're still enjoying it! Thanks for the love and the reviews! I 3 them! I'm going to get this story finished today or at least by tomorrow! Eeeeeeep!**_

**_Missy - I hope you're still with meh! And Joey - I loves you!_**

* * *

Today, I gained a new client.

They state the trial should be a quick one.

I don't know why I took this on.

All evidence points to him.

He did something very wrong.

He did something I'm currently doing.

But, he took it to the extreme.

I would never do this to you.

Or anybody.

I'm just a voyeur.

Even though with you, I want to touch.

Needing it.

Craving it.

But, I'm waiting for the right moment.

We always defend our clients.

As I read over the charges that he's been accused of.

It makes me sick.

How could someone take it to this level.

I guess anyone.

I look over the cityscape from my office.

Thinking about the past several months.

How things have changed.

I wonder what you're doing right now.

Or … who you're doing.

The thought excites me.

Even though in the back of my mind, I want that with you.

I spin around, pushing myself away from the window.

Packing necessary files in my briefcase.

I stand; leaving the office.

Making my way home, the streets are busy.

The cab driver is crazy.

Weaving out of traffic.

We finally pull up to my building.

I'm thanking my lucky stars that I'm still alive.

I pay him and step out of the cab.

And my eyes immediately search out your windows.

Seven up.

Nine from the right corner.

I find nothing but darkness.

Turning around.

There you are.

You smirk and walk up to where I'm standing.

But, you keep your distance.

My eyes dart around.

The streetlight giving your face a beautiful glow.

I ask you your name.

You look down and back up again.

Playfulness shining in your eyes as you start walking.

Passing by you whisper.

In a voice that not only soothes.

But wakes up a dormant monster.

Your name couldn't be more fitting.

_Isabella._


	17. Chapter 17

The prosecuting attorney in the trial is insane.

Cutthroat.

Harsh.

Damn good.

He knows how to take things to a new level.

Something I've never been up against before.

He's familiar.

I recognize him from somewhere, but I can't place it.

I've tried to remember, but I can't.

I need to focus.

Today is my turn.

To cross-examine.

I want to do the same to you.

Point and find out every little detail.

But, I can't.

Not today.

I have to be on my game.

If I'm ever going to win against this guy.

I have to play my cards right.

I push through the doors of the coffee shop.

I always glance around.

To see if you're here.

Again, you're not.

My ritual.

Order my coffee.

This time I pay.

The barista hands me something different.

My hands shake as I grasp the bag.

I quickly walk outside; leaning up against the building.

Dropping my briefcase to the sidewalk.

I look in the goodie bag.

Pulling out a chocolate chip cookie.

What the hell does this mean?

I slide the cookie back in and turn the bag around.

There it is.

Your writing.

I look around.

It feels like I'm being watched.

That's when I see you.

Standing directly across from me.

Other side of the street.

A white trench coat.

Patent leather heels.

Your hair is pulled to the side.

Taking a sip of your coffee.

You nod and I look down.

Reading your message.

_Oh, fuck!_

I read it again.

This time slower.

_Main course at eight._

_Enjoy dessert._

When I look back at you.

You're gone.

I pick up my briefcase.

I place the treat inside.

Flagging down a cab, I get in.

Giving him the name of the courthouse.

I lean back.

It's going to be a long day.

Knowing what's waiting for me later on.

And what kind of dish am I a going to get served.

Against your window.


	18. Chapter 18

_**One word ... Eeeeeeeeep! **_

* * *

I'm a nervous wreck to say the least.

My client, Jasper Whitlock, enters.

The court room is bustling and talking is going on all over the place.

The other lawyer keeps smirking at me.

As if he knows something.

Or else he likes seeing me fidget.

It's making the hairs on my neck stand on end.

I pop the snaps on my briefcase.

Opening to gather my files.

But the first thing I see is the bag.

_Dessert._

_After dinner._

The words taunt me and I hear a chuckle.

I look over to my right.

Of course, it's from him.

The cocky son of a bitch.

Pushing the dirty thoughts aside.

I reach in a grab my files.

Going over what facts I want to point out.

Over my arguments from yesterday's objections and statements.

My foot bounces as I settle into my groove.

The bailiff calls the room to order.

We all stand as the honorable Judge Rosalie Hale takes her seat.

She motions for us all to sit; we follow.

Her statements are made.

I keep staring because she's amazing.

Shaking my head, I lean over to tell Mr. Whitlock to remain calm.

He picks at his jump suit while I take one more glance at the other lawyer.

The one that's trying to bury me.

Because my client refuses to take the plea bargain.

He smirks at me and smiles; nodding his head at me.

When the judge settles her statement.

She pulls her glasses down.

Looking at me, over her black framed glasses.

_"The defense may proceed. Mr. Emmett McCarty, please begin when you're ready."_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Ohh! What have I done? Trust me? One more after this!_**

* * *

I lost my case today.

It fucking sucks.

But there is one thing I have to look forward to.

You.

And me.

Tonight.

You said we were having dinner.

I wonder what this is going to entail.

Your body in chocolate?

I look over to the cookie you left for me today.

Thinking about the night you licked chocolate off your finger.

Damn!

I'm already in my chair.

Waiting.

I look to the clock.

_Five_ minutes.

You're never late.

_Four_.

The minutes are ticking by.

I'm become fidgety

_Three_.

Just the thought of what tonight entails has my cock already standing at attention.

Reaching down, I try to get myself in check.

But the touch of my hand makes it harder.

_Two_.

My breathing is already harsh.

Your apartment is dark.

I cannot see anything inside.

It's making the anticipation worse.

_One_.

My heart is beating out of my chest.

Just seconds separate you and I from having our moment together.

That's when I see you.

As your lights come on.

I groan and whimper at the sight of you.

Laid out.

Bare.

On your kitchen table.

You're blindfolded.

Legs spread open away from your window.

With your arms out to the side.

Your head is hanging slightly off the other end.

I see your lips moving.

You're smiling.

You love this.

I _love_ this.

You're playing a wicked game, Isabella.

I zoom out and take in your surroundings.

And that's when I notice.

A man.

Coming out from the corner of your room.

His back is to me.

Slowly inching towards you.

I follow his movements.

I quickly look back at you.

And your chest is heaving in anticipation

Mine breathing matches yours.

Hard and fast.

He takes a seat in the chair I failed to notice sitting there.

In front of your spread pussy.

His head is down.

I know he's talking.

And you're answering.

You're licking your lips slowly before you answer him.

When I see his hands travel up your naked body.  
You bite your lip.

Knowing what's coming.

And I can see in your face when he does.

You're back rises up off the table.

Mouth open.

Chest heaving.

He's not letting me see your eyes.

I pull back and take a deep breath.

This is more than I expected.

Looking back in.

That's when I see it.

His face.

I was too caught up in you to notice.

It's he same man that's been there times before.

My heart is racing as I watch him lick your taste from his lips.

He smirks.

His eyes never leaving the direction of where I'm at.

It's as if he knows right where to look.

When he leans down and takes a longing lick of that sweet delicious pussy that I've wanted for so long.

It all dawns on me suddenly.

Those eyes..

The hair.

I've seen them both before.

Today, in fact.

It's the lawyer I lost against.

_Edward Cullen._

* * *

_***whistles* do! Do! Do!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**So ... Here it is. The final chapter. First I would like to thank Joey for prereading. Without her ... No words. Second ... I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! To the people who stuck by me! - you made meh heart even squishier! Thank you for making this fun! It means a lot to me!**_

_**To Missy who pushed me to do this! I hope you enjoyed the little diddy I wrote for you! Mad love woman!**_

* * *

BPOV

My eyes are blindfolded.

But, I can still feel your stare.

It's the same feeling I've been getting for the last several months.

I feel Edward moan.

Into my naked, bare pussy.

As he pulls back my clit hood.

The vibration rattles through me as my back involuntarily leaves the table.

Arching.

Bending.

I invited you to dinner, _Emmett_.

I hope you like the main course.

I smile at the thought of what I've been seeing you do to that cock for months.

You may have liked watching me.

But, I've loved performing for you.

Exabitionism is a favorite of mine.

Edward knows.

He loves it.

He also feeds it.

He knows I'm his; will always be his.

I feel him pull away.

I slump against the table.

Happy to catch a breather from his tongue.

It was so deep in my pussy; tasting me.

Sucking and biting on my lips.

Fingers pulling me open for him.

I know you want to taste, but you'll never get to.

I laugh when I hear the word, _mine_.

Oh, my possessive man is coming out to play.

I love it when he's like this.

In this element.

Claiming.

He's going for the ownership tactic.

He dives back in.

I question if he's watching and your answering hum gives me my answer.

The coil inside my body is tightening.

The knowledge that you are watching me sending me closer to the edge.

When Edward removes his tongue and adds a finger.

Immediately hitting that spot that makes me scream.

And I do.

I scream out Edward's name as he bites and sucks hard on my clit.

His fingers pulling and pushing in me.

I fucking love it hard.

Devour that pussy, baby.

I swear I'm removing varnish from the table top.

Nail marks I'm sure I will have to fix.

I move one hand to dig into his hair.

I'm wanna fuck that sexy mother fucking face.

So, I do.

I ride it hard and fast.

My man loves it.

The give and take.

And I'm gonna take it.

My clit is rubbing on his five o'clock shadow.

Rough and wet; marking him with my pussy.

I'm cumming.

And it's a hard one.

Fingers pumping harder and harder into me.

Edwards voice traveling through my ears.

Telling me to give it to him.

He wants me soaked.

And I am. Because of him.

Coating his face.

His fingers.

He pulls them out of me.

It turns me on because I know he's cleaning my juices off them.

I know him.

And I can hear it.

I think he's getting off on you watching, too.

I know I am.

You nasty little voyeur.

You thought I didn't know?

That's _funny_.

Because those windows are the only reason I chose this condo.

I want people to watch me.

I crave it.

I want it.

You fell into the trap.

And now, you're sucked in.

I feel the blindfold being torn from my eyes.

I see my smiling man.

He nods his head to the windows, and I look over.

I see your face on my television.

Oh yeah, I've got my own type of telescope.

A little high powered camera.

Angled in your direction.

Capturing everything.

I wanted to see your reaction tonight.

I look back to Edward while he grabs my ankles; pulling me to the edge of the table.

_"You like this don't you?" _He questions and I nod.

Leaning up to clean his face with my mouth and tongue.

_"You're so fucking naughty, Bella."_ He chuckles out.

Oh baby, as if you didn't know.

I hear a belt buckle and the fabric of his expensive dress pants fall to the floor.

He pulls away from me.

I see him circling me, like I'm some kind of prey.

I sit still because I know he's in his element.

I love him like this.

I think it's why I enjoy it. Finding someone that let's me do what I crave, what I love.

I love him.

I could move.

But, this is for him as much as it is for me.

Thanking him for letting me play.

Be me.

Loving me, unconditionally.

I hear his footsteps move into the living room.

I tilt my head to find him throwing his dress shirt over the chair.

Standing there naked.

Against my window.

Letting you see the man he is.

God damnit!

My thighs clench.

My cunt getting wetter as he just stands there.

He turns around and looks at me.

His eyes burning.

Walking back to me.

Edward pulls the chair out into plain view; the middle of the room.

_"Sit in the chair._" His voice laced with want.

My feet dangling off the table.

Walking to where he wants me, I slide in the chair and wait.

The anticipation is getting to me because I can feel the wetness under me.

He moves to stand in front of me.

I look up at him from under my lashes and smile.

His fingers caress my cheek lovingly and I lean into it.

He grasps my chin and leans in closer. His mouth almost touching mine.

_"You know what I want."_

Yeah, I know baby.

I smirk and he backs his face away.

His thumb resting on my bottom lip opening my mouth.

When I do, I feel the head of his cock at my lips.

I taste his precum on my tongue.

I moan at the taste; always so good.

His fingers leave my face.

His grip is now on the back of the chair.

He's pushing his dick in my mouth.

And I'm ready.

I know what's coming and I feel myself start to lean back as he lowers the chair.

His moans filled the room when he slides down my throat.

He spurs me on with his dirty talk.

That's right, Bella. Take it.

I'm owning that sexy little mouth.

My pussy is wet from his words and actions..

Wanting his cock in me.

Deep.

Hard.

I moan, grinding my pussy against the chair.

I use a little teeth on the underside of his cock.

Making him hiss.

I know that is his favorite.

He pulls out of my mouth.

His chest heaving; matching mine.

_"I want more."_ He tells me.

Are you still watching?

Because this is the fun part.

When I get mine and he gets his.

I tell him to give it to me.

He looks towards the television.

Smirking.

He looks towards the window and then back to me.

_"You ready for my cock?"_

Fuck, yes I am.

He pulls me from the chair.

I turn to see what he's looking at.

I giggle.

I turn to him and shrug.

He drops to his knees and licks me.

Like a madman.

His arms encase me.

Keeping me in an upright position.

He sucks me clean.

Edward wanted me wet.

Be careful what you wish for.

_"God damn, Bella. So fucking sexy. No words can explain."_ He stands, holding me close to him.

He kisses me and I taste myself on those lips.

I suck his bottom lip into my mouth. Pulling my tongue across it when I release it.

He smiles and pulls me towards the window.

He's such a kinky fuck.

He pushes me up against the glass.

Edward likes it when you watch him take me.

Mmmm.

He pulls my hips out making me slide forward.

I can see the street below.

I look up.

At your window.

I can see you standing.

Up against your window.

It looks like you are excited, very excited.

Loving our dinner.

I'm glad I could appease.

My eyes close when I feel Edward cock moving through my pussy.

Sliding the head up and down.

Teasing my hole by barely pushing the head of that dick it.

I push back and he laughs.

I turn to look at him over my shoulder.

"_Look at me while I fuck you. He's watching your sexy ass. Don't worry."_

He slams into me and I scream out.

His pace doesn't relent.

My head is up against the glass.

Fucking right, baby. Own this pussy.

And he does.

Hard and fast.

Rough and relentless.

He grips my hips hard.

One hand reaches up and pulls my hair.

_"Who owns it, Bella."_

I answer with a wanton moan.

He knows he does.

Edward is a man that need reassurance.

So I tell him.

_"Edward fucking Cullen owns this cunt."_

That makes him harder and his thrusts become erratic.

He tells me to reach down and squeeze my clit.

When I do, my pussy flutters.

Tightening around him.

Squeezing him in deeper.

My knees give out but Edward hangs onto me.

With a final grunt.

He pulls out and cums on my back.

Marking what is his.

Again, I hear the word.

_Mine_.

I giggle, coming down from my orgasm when I notice it's started raining.

I stand on shaky legs and look at your window.

I smile, pushing the hair back out of my face.

Enjoy your cookie, _Emmett_.

It's the closest you will ever have of my body.

Because Edward Cullen owns me, fully, completely.

_Mine_.

I close my curtains.

For the first time in months.

Blocking out your eyes.

From looking at my window.

* * *

**_*hits complete* Thank you again for the mad love! MUAH!_**


	21. Award Info

**I wish I could tell you that this is indeed another chapter but it isn't! **

**I just wanted to spread the word that this little story, Against Your Window, has been nominated in the TwiFic Fandom Awards for Undiscovered Gem award. **

**So, if you would like to vote – head over to the blog spot below and go vote. There are some AWESOME fics up for awards over there. So, show support and love them all!**

** www . twific fandom awards . blogspot **

**Thanks everyone! **


End file.
